maxandpaddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina
Tina is a recurring character in Max and Paddy's Road to Nowhere. She is potrayed by Lisa Hammond. Tina has dwarfism, and was the girlfriend of Max back in 1994, but she left him after hearing Max telling jokes about her height. Max met Tina ten years later, and she told him they have a 10 year old son, named Daniel. Max tried to meet Daniel, but ended up in jail with Paddy. Biography Early Life Tina was born in the late 1960s and attended school with Max, who was a few years above her. Tina stopped growing after she reached the height of 4' 1. Tina and Max met each other again at a New Year's party in 1994. Max nearly threw her out for underage drinking, but realised she was an adult. They started talking to each other and formed a relationship. Relationship with Max During 1994, Max and Tina were in a relatioship. Max was always quick to defend Tina from people who were laughing at her because of her small height. They went to the fairground together, where Max had fun on the rides. However, their relationship turned sour one night, when Max was laughing and joking with his bouncer friends, when the subject of Tina came up. Max joined in making fun of Tina. Unfortunately, Tina happened to be listening in, and was hurt. She went back to her mother's and left town. Around this time, Tina found out she was pregnant with Max's baby. Tina wanted to tell Max, but found that she was too angry with him, and the longer she left it, the more difficult it was. Tina married Kevin Wolfson, who was a classmate of Max, and he became a father figure to Tina's son, Daniel. Re-encountering Max Tina met Max again in 2004, shortly after Max had told Paddy the story about Tina. It turned out that Max had been going to the Wolfster's 40th birthday party, but he was surprised to find out Tina had married Wolfster. Max confronted Tina, who told him that she left him because he betrayed her trust. Tina also told Max about their son, Daniel, although she warned Max to stay away, as it would ruin their family life. Unfortunatley, Max didn't listen and ended up in prison, after hijacking the school bus. While in prison, Max phoned Tina to go to the police, but Tina initially refused. However, Tina soon realised that Max was likely to go to prison for a long time, and that she understood he didn't deserve to. Tina went to the police, and told them about Max being Daniel's father, in a way that Wolfster and Daniel wouldn't find out. Ultimately, Max and Paddy were freed on this evidence. After being released, Max presumably never saw Tina again. Physical description Tina has dwarfism, meaning that her peak height is 4' 1. She has long, brown hair. Personality Despite being a dwarf, Tina does not let this bring her down. Although she was upset when Max betrayed her trust, and wouldn't speak to him for many years afterwards. Tina is shown to be a caring person to her family, and was even kind enough to free Max and Paddy from prison in a way which wouldn't spoil her family life. Trivia *Although her character was in her late 30s, Lisa Hammond was only 21 at the time of filming. Furthermore, she is ten years younger than Peter Kay, who plays Max. Category:Road to Nowhere Characters Category:Females